


Trials To Becoming a Goddess

by Nightly_courage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Fantasy, Goddesses, Gods, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Short, Trials, adding more as the story moves on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_courage/pseuds/Nightly_courage
Summary: Every year, a festival is held in honor of the Four Goddesses, Aquamarine the water goddess, Emerald the earth goddess, Cinnabar the fire goddess, and Diamond the sky goddess.During this time, the town is decorated with beautiful decorations and has many festivities for everyone. Many folks come for the sideshows, but the main attraction is what’s called “The Ascend.” Every 10 years, the town chooses one representative to have “ascend” to the heavens and “meet” the goddesses.I was never one to believe, but being the hapless individual that I am, was chosen for “The Ascend” this year. I have no problem with this, since I really wasn’t liked anyway. They keep telling me “You should be honored to see the goddesses face to face.” But thinking about it now, I get more and more nervous the closer it comes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue/Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who made their way here! I'm an amateur writer and wanted to post a work I've had. sorry to disappoint, but the chapters in the work are probably going to be less than 1,000 words. Since writing only a hobby, updated might be infrequent, sorry.

Prologue

Every year, a festival is held in honor of the Four Goddesses, Aquamarine the water goddess, Emerald the earth goddess, Cinnabar the fire goddess, and Diamond the sky goddess.  
During this time, the town is decorated with beautiful decorations and has many festivities for everyone. Many folks come for the sideshows, but the main attraction is what’s called “The Ascend.” Every 10 years, the town chooses one representative to have “ascend” to the heavens and “meet” the goddesses.  
I was never one to believe, but being the hapless individual that I am, was chosen for “The Ascend” this year. I have no problem with this, since I really wasn’t liked anyway. They keep telling me “You should be honored to see the goddesses face to face.” But thinking about it now, I get more and more nervous the closer it comes.

\---

Chapter 1

“Only one week away, sweety, have you prepared everything yet?” my mother asked me while peaking into my bedroom.

“Uh, yeah. Totally excited, mom, can’t wait.” Looking up from my journal and giving her a fake smile, her being oblivious to it. 

“That’s great Lynn. Dinner will be ready soon. I’ll call you down when I’m finished.” mother smiled as she left, leaving the door open a tad. I hate it when she does that. That might be just normal parent behavior. I merely look back down to my journal and continue writing.

“The dusk is slowly shifting to night as the sun sets under the horizon.” I write. Looking outside my window, I was greeted by the ever familiar amber glow. My house lives on a hill with the most beautiful view to see the sunset. Speaking of, it reminds me of my brother, back when we were together. He went missing a few years back. After about a month of searching, most of the town gave up. My father, like everyone else, thinks he’s a goner, but my mother and I still have hope. He always had that bright smile that rivaled the sun and it brought light into my life. I was always labeled as the quiet or creepy girl from my peers, and even some of the town. I never talked to anyone or tried to befriend others because I always had my brother with me. I never thought I needed anyone else.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I heard mother call from downstairs, the smell soon hitting as well. Placing my journal down, I push up my glasses and head downstairs.


	2. Little Harbor Runt

If I could, I’d skip class today, but my father would kill me if he found out. I look at myself in the mirror. Chocolate brown, waist-length braids with emerald eyes wearing a shin-length black skirt along with a white button-up blouse, accented with a black neck bow and black frame glasses. On my feet were ankle-high white socks that will soon be accompanied by black mary janes. The school’s uniform is quite classy, something I wouldn’t normally wear.

I walk downstairs and head to the kitchen where my mother left her unfinished breakfast sitting on the table. She must have been in a rush this morning. I sigh and eat the leftovers. Finishing up, I place the plate in the sink, grab my bag, and slip on my shoes as I head out the door.

Walking downhill is, and as always, a struggle for me, whether it being in or out of uniform. Glancing towards the base of the hill, a small stream of students walk by chatting to their own. I quickly slip into the hustling as we move closer to the school building.

I barely make it onto the campus when I hear a stuck-up call me out.

“Well, well, well, isn’t it the little Harbor runt? Bet she’s still moping about her brother, hehe.” I hear her chatter to her friend. I would rebuttal back, but if I don’t want the furries sent upon me, I’d best keep my mouth shut.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” I hear the friend say, “I think that’s a little rough. What if she heard you?” I didn’t notice but the friend looked back at me as I stood and stared at the two. After an uncomfortable couple of seconds, they left and I kept walking. This has been a weekly occurrence since Troy disappeared.


	3. The Ascend

The week went by quickly it seems as the days counted down before the festival. I could barely focus during school, but honestly, it’s probably not worth it anymore since I’m going to “ascend”. That Saturday was fast approaching and in the blink of an eye, it arrived.

Dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts and loose flowing hair, I walked down the decorated streets echoed with roars of laughter and excitement. The sights and smells were absolutely wondrous. I try to soak it all in as I make my way to the town center. It is fairly normal, a small fountain in the middle surrounded by shops. I look up directly in front of me and spot the one place I’ve never cared for, the cathedral.

“Ah, you’re here.” calls a priest, I wave to him awkwardly. He motioned me to enter the cathedral, and I do so with no objections.

Having never been inside, I look around at its stunning architecture. Beautiful stained glass windows along the ivory pillars holding up the building inside. Rows of benches line the inside with floral arrangements sprinkled around the perimeter. While admiring the scenery, the priest brings me towards the back where I assume the Pasteur stands.

“Once everyone has arrived outside, I will walk you back to this spot. I shall send the goddesses a message and you will then be taken to the heavens and bestow your eyes onto them.” he explained. I continue to silently nod to his statements. This honestly sounds like a big lie, I’m not going to actually see the “goddesses”. He’s probably just going to have me stand there and wait, as if something is going to happen.

The priest smiles at my acknowledgment and shoos me towards the entrance and says to wait outside until the event. I do so, begrudgingly.

Walking outside, I see the town center crowded with pedestrians eating, drinking, and have occasional chit-chat. I see a couple of eyes turn as I walk out, probably taking note of who’s going this year. I could care less.

About an hour had gone by, and before I knew it, the “Ascend” was about to begin. Sitting out on the steps of the cathedral, looking out into the crowd, I see my parents watching. I can’t read their faces, but I can tell they have some sort of “prideful” expression on. If you could even call it prideful that is. As the priest told me earlier, he walked me back into the cathedral and ushered me into a newly drawn circle on the floor. He began to make his prayer.

I was maybe standing there for about a minute, but then the circle around me suddenly started glowing a bright white. Trying not to get blinded, I close my eyes and cover them with my hands. I can feel the light surrounding me and I was slowly being lifted off the ground. 

I start internally screaming so many things at once with my emotions being the same. Bewilderment, surprise, and panic to name the few I could pick out. I guess there really is “an ascend”.


	4. Welcome to The Abyss

As the light starts fading away, I pull my hands away from my eyes and notice the velvet curtains all around me. I try to move the curtains around me but it’s like they’re stuck in the position they’re in. Glancing around, I was in a small circular room with dark flooring, nothing like the cathedral. There was a table sitting in the middle of the room and on top of it was what looked like a butterfly sitting on top of a piece of paper. Examining it further, it turns out it was just a hair accessory. What I was more interested in, however, was the paper neatly folded in half. I shove the butterfly clip into my pocket and open the note.

“Welcome to the Abyss. We’re glad to finally have a new face around here. Please select an item to accompany you on your journey.” it read. We? As in the goddesses? So I guess that priest wasn’t lying about the message. My thoughts were cut short as I heard the curtain behind me move outwards and reveal three black briefcases with writing on top. But I tried moving those earlier and they didn’t move, right?

“This one is strength” said the first.

“This one is courage” said the second

“This one is truth” said the last.

Same note, different wording. Do these hint at the contents inside. It’s awfully vague. The beginning note said to take one, right? Does it matter which I would take? Probably not. Reaching out, I grab the third. Shaking it, you could hear a metallic sound from inside.

“Excellent choice.” I hear, “Now prepare yourself for the trials.”

“Wait, what?!” I shout aloud as I hear the soft creaking of the floor. The floor beneath soon gave way as I started falling. I scream at the top of my lungs as I descend into the darkness.


	5. Water Trial: Part 1

I was most likely only falling for a couple of seconds until I finally hit the ground. Or what I thought was the ground. Cool water sent a shock through my body as I landed. Pulling myself together, I swim up towards the surface only to find nothing but a clear, endless sea.

“Wow! Most people don’t survive that! Glad you’re stronger than them.” a bubbly girl’s voice starts. I look around to find where it’s coming from but can’t see a person in sight.

“Oh, silly. You’re not supposed to see me yet. You gotta wait until the end of this trial.” she rambles. Soon, I feel the water around me start moving upwards, carrying me along with it. This spike then disconnects me from the main body and drops me on the surface, with me now standing on the water’s surface.

“Okay, let’s begin.” the voice shouts, “The water trial is just to get to the end and go through the door.” a big red arrow appeared and pointed to my right. This seems too easy.

I walked only a couple of feet before I smelt a deep copper scent. Cautiously, I turn my head around to see something unusual. At first glance, it would just look like blobs of ooze or oil, but looking closer, you could make out a human shape. Without thinking, my body started to run like it had a mind of its own.

“Wait, why am I running?! It’s nothing threatening, right?” I internally screamed at myself.

“Wow! Look at you go!” I hear above me, “Well, you have a good reason for running. These creations of mine are made specifically to stop anyone from reaching that door. Unless you can get away, you’re not entering the next trial.” I knew there was a catch. After mentally slapping myself, I sprint faster to the exit. My legs began to ache, but I’d rather keep going than to stop and get killed. As I kept running and running, it felt like the door was pushing farther and farther. No matter how fast my legs moved, it’s like it never moved. I look back behind me to see that the blob-people things multiply and start heading my direction at an inhuman pace. As my mind raced, I lost my footing and tripped over my own legs and fell face first into the smooth surface of the water. Picking my head up, I look back to find a blob holding onto my ankle.

“Let go of me!” I yell, trying and failing to shake it off. I look around for anything to get it to let go when I notice something I completely forgot about. The black briefcase. I lean over and try to reach the handle, but it’s just barely out of reach, my fingers only grazing it. I keep trying to reach out while the blob starts to pull my leg under the water’s surface. Crap. As it kept pulling, it drew me farther away from what could have been my savior.

“This is it! I’m going to die here!” Every thought in my head was filled with regret and sorrow. “Why me?” I shed a couple tears, “This is seriously how I die? It can’t be right?!” Closing my eyes, I desperately and bizarrely pray with all my heart for me to live.

As I lay there dreading my fate, I stopped with a halt. I look down to see the blob dragging my leg gone. Sitting up, I look around to see nothing but the endless sea around me. I stayed like that for what felt like hours, but eventually picked myself up and grabbed the briefcase. Shaking it again, the same metallic sound from before rang inside. Would this have really helped me?


End file.
